Fiat Doblo
The Fiat Doblò is a panel van and leisure activity vehicle produced by Italian automaker Fiat since 2000. It was unveiled at the Paris Motor Show in 2000. First generation (2000–2010) Akçalar, Turkey (Karsan) Betim, Minas Gerais, Brazil (Fiat Automóveis) Chelny, Russia (Fiat-Sollers) Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (Mekong Auto) | body_style = 4/5-door panel van 5-door LAV | engine = 1.2 L ''Fire'' I4 (petrol) 1.4 L ''Fire'' I4 (petrol) 1.6 L I4 (petrol) 1.6 L ''Natural Power'' I4 (CNG) 1.8 L ''E.torQ'' I4 (Flexfuel) 1.3 L Multijet I4 (diesel) 1.9 L ''D'' I4 (diesel) 1.9 L JTD I4 (diesel) 1.9 L Multijet I4 (diesel) | transmission = 5-speed manual 6-speed manual | wheelbase = (Doblò Maxi) | length = (until 2005) (from 2005) (Doblò Maxi) (Adventure) | width = from (until 2005) (from 2005) (Adventure) | height = (from 2005) (high roof) (Adventure) | related = Fiat Punto Fiat Palio Fiat Albea Fiat Siena Fiat Strada Lancia Y }} It was first launched to the public in the Netherlands, and received the "2006 International Van of the Year" award by an international jury from 19 countries. In Singapore, a 1.4 litre LAV variant is marketed as the Fiat Panorama in 5 and 7-seater versions. The first Doblò was sold in January 2001. The Doblò carries a payload of up to , with an interior volume of . The Doblò uses Fiat Strada's platform, in turn derived from the Fiat Palio's one, using a rigid axle with leaf springs at the rear, instead of a torsion beam with coil springs as on the Palio. It is manufactured by Fiat's Tofaş subsidiary factory in Bursa, Turkey, in Brazil since 2002 and in Russia and Vietnam. Turkish models have an engine range that includes a 1.4 litre petrol, a 1.9 litre MultiJet, and a 16 valve 1.3 litre MultiJet. In North Korea, Pyonghwa Motors produces Doblò branded as its own name Ppeokkugi. The facelift version came in October 2005, and was restyled with modifications to the front and rear light groups, and the total design of the front part. Brazilian Doblò Launched in 2002, the Brazilian Doblòs were initially available with two 16 valve petrol engines, a 1.3 litre Fire and a 1.6 litre Torque. From 2004 to 2009, the only engine available in Brazil was an 8 valve 1.8 litre Powertrain, supplied by General Motors do Brasil. This engine was produced initially in a petrol version, and later as flex fuel. In September 2003, Fiat Brazil introduced an off-road 4x2 version called Fiat Doblò Adventure, also with the straight-4 Powertrain 1800 cc engine. It has revised exterior look with bigger bumpers and mouldings and raised ride height and spare wheel on the rear. In 2009, the whole Adventure line (Doblò, Idea, Strada and Palio Weekend) was equipped with a locking differential. The line was rebadged as Adventure Locker. Only in the 2010 model, the Brazilian Doblò and the Doblò Adventure were updated with the European facelift of 2005. Besides the 1.8 litre Powertrain, Doblò is now equipped with a 1.4 litre Fire flex engine. In the 2011 model, the 8 valve 1.8 litre Powertrain engine was replaced by the brand new 16 valve 1.8 litre E-Torq engine, produced by Fiat Powertrain Technologies. Engines 2000–2006 2006–2009 Electric versions Micro-Vett Fiat Doblò has three battery versions: * Go Green, an 18 kWh Altairnano lithium-ion NanoSafe battery pack. The battery pack can be fully recharged in less than ten minutes using AeroVironment's high voltage, 125 kW rated, rapid charging system. * a 43 kWh lead-acid battery pack, providing a range of in the urban duty cycle on a single charge; recharging takes 5–8 hours * 60 x 200 AH 3.6V lithium modules; Battery life: 1000 cycles at 80% DOD / 2000 cycles at 70% DOD The vehicle uses a 30 kW (60 kW peak) motor from Ansaldo Electric Drives, that gives top speed. On October 2, 2007, a sixty-day demonstration of the All-Electric Fiat Doblo was begun. The Electric engine is powered by a custom 18 kWh Altairnano high performance NanoSafe® battery pack, travelled in an urban delivery circuit. The custom battery pack was fully recharged in less than ten minutes a total of three times using AeroViroments' high voltage, 125 kW rated, rapid charging system. The vehicle will be driven an estimated total of during the 60-day demonstration period, which translates to an annual equivalent use of . Second generation (2010–present) | transmission = | wheelbase = SWB: LWB: | length = SWB: LWB: | width = SWB: LWB: | height = SWB: LWB: | weight = | related = Fiat Fiorino Fiat Grande Punto Fiat Linea Opel Corsa D Opel Meriva B }} The all new Doblò (Type 263) was launched in the beginning of 2010, and it is built in Turkey by Tofaş. The 2010 Doblò uses the Fiat Small platform, derived from the Grande Punto, with a new bi-link independent rear suspension instead of a torsion beam, which has wheelbase, luggage compartment, and low CO2 emissions (129 g/km with the 1.3 Multijet engine). The Doblò is also sold by General Motors European Opel and Vauxhall brands as Combo. the Doblò is available as a pickup called Fiat Doblò Work Up or Fiat Pratico in Turkey. There is also a raised roof version, as well as an extended wheelbase van called the "Doblò Cargo Maxi". These two features are combined for the Fiat Doblò Cargo XL, a high roofed, long wheelbase panel van model, with a one tonne payload, equipped with the 1.6 litre Multijet common rail diesel. The XL, which can carry as much as the bigger and more expensive Scudo, was presented in the United Kingdom in May 2013. In other markets the XL appeared in 2012, and it is available with all diesel engines excepting the 1.3, and also the 1.4 T-Jet. There is also an XL Combi, with a version of the 2.0 diesel. Doblò EV In February 2010, Tofaş have revealed their development activities on the All-Electric version of their Doblò 2010. The vehicle itself was also introduced to press in July 2010, as "The First Commercial Electrical Vehicle Developed in Turkey". It has been also revealed that, Tofaş will be FIAT's development pole for electric light commercial vehicles (LCV). In 1 Millionth Doblo ceremony, Doblo EV was tested by press and Turkish Minister of Industry and Commerce, Nihat Ergün. Facelift Introduced at the Hanover Motor Show, the 2015 Fiat Doblò receives a revised front end with new headlamps, grille, and front bumper to coincide with the release of the Ram ProMaster City. Ram ProMaster City The Ram ProMaster City (Type 636) is an Americanised version of the Fiat Doblò introduced in the 2015 model year to succeed the Dodge Caravan-based C/V Tradesman. The ProMaster City is built in the same plant in Turkey as the Doblò but is imported to North America. To circumvent the chicken tax, only passenger vans are imported into North America, with cargo vans being post-import conversions. Unlike the Doblò, passenger versions of the ProMaster City use solid metal panels instead of glass in its rear quarters, and third row seating and the lift tailgate options are not offered. The 2.4 litre Tigershark engine mated to the 948TE 9-speed automatic transmission is the only power-train available for the ProMaster City.2015 Ram ProMaster City: The Ram-PMC Is a True Rock Box Engines Only for Ram ProMaster City References External links * Fiat Doblò Official UK Page * Fiat Professional UK * Ram ProMaster City Official Page Doblò Category:Vans Category:Euro NCAP small MPVs Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2001 Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Battery electric vehicles Category:Flexible-fuel vehicles Category:Cars of Turkey Category:Trucks built in Vietnam Category:Trucks built in Russia Category:Trucks built in Turkey Category:Trucks built in Brazil Category:Trucks built in North Korea